International Hollywood Star
by lubnasavestheday1
Summary: Sekalipun berawal dari hal sepele, kalian bisa menguasai dunia. Bisa menjelajah apa saja di dunia ini. Hanya dengan bermimpi, berambisi dan berusaha.


**International ****Hollywood Star**

by lubnasavestheday1 | Backyardigans (c) Nickelodeon

beta reader: Sapphire Schweinsteiger

.

.

* * *

Pablo, seorang penguin kecil berbulu biru—memang pinguin berbulu?—er, maksudnya berwarna biru. Tanya kenapa ia berwarna biru? Pastinya ia bukan penggemar Manchester United—karena kalau iya, artinya ia _berwarna_ merah, bukan biru. Dan ia juga bukan penggemar Chelsea FC, karena ia seekor penguin! _Dude_, apa kau pernah dengar tentang penguin hooligan? Dan intinya lagi, kalau ia berwarna merah, tak ada yang berani melihatnya, percayalah.

Ia seekor penguin, memiliki teman yang bernama Uniqua, seekor unicorn. Lalu Tyrone si kerbau-sapi-dan-sebangsanya, ditemani juga dengan Tasha si baby hippo dan Austin si kanguru yang sama sekali tak galak. Mereka selalu berkumpul dan bermain bersama. Membentuk semacam _clique_, _crew_, _gank_, organisasi religius, atau semacamnya.

.

.

* * *

Mengapa aku bilang _clique_? Saat masih sekolah dulu Pablo cs tidak pernah terpisahkan. Tongkrongan mereka di dekat toilet dan di kantin sekolah. Kadang mereka juga sering gentayangan di halaman belakang sekolah. Kerjaan mereka tentu saja memalak hewan-hewan _looser_ yang takut pada mereka. Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan.

"_Guys_, kalian tahu, uang jajanku habis, nih!" Seru Tyrone di tengah _'nongkrong jam'_ mereka. Tyrone memang paling ganas, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang. Orangtuanya tidak pernah memberi ia tambahan uang, bahkan selalu dipotong tiap kali mendengar Tyrone melakukan kejahatan. Makanya Tyrone semakin sering malak, dan uangnya semakin sering dipotong tentunya.

"S_o what_, _dude_? Kau tidak tahu selama ini aku _ngombe_ makanan para _looser_ itu?" Pablo yang sedang asyik membaca majalah _sport_ merasa tersinggung atas kehebohan Tyrone. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau Pablo selalu kere'.

Tepat disamping Pablo, ada Tasha—si cantik yang sedang merias wajahnya. Ia kaya, tentu saja. Setiap hari memakai _brand-brand _mahal dan terkenal. Contohnya Gucci, Prada, LV, dan semacamnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah mentraktir teman-temannya, karena itu sudah tugas Austin.

Austin adalah anak pemilik restoran terkenal yang punya cabang di seluru penjuru Kanada. Selalu mentraktir teman-temannya makan siang, makan malam, bahkan sarapan. Mereka tidak pernah bayar kalau makan di sana. Herannya, ayah Austin selaku pemilik restoran itu tidak pernah curiga. Ya, mereka memang sangat licik.

"_Easy_, Ty, Pab, kalian tidak perlu meributkan uang jajan. Besok kan awal bulan. Ingat?" Uniqua menengahi mereka. Uniqua termasuk anak rajin dan pintar, tidak pernah terlibat masalah. Tapi selalu hadir dalam acara nongkrong mereka. Dan ya, ia tidak pernah memiliki yang namanya masalah keuangan.

Austin tertawa keras, ia paling tidak tahan melihat kawan-kawannya yang menderita karena uang. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang tidak _pernah_ merasa begitu. "Kalian mau nongkrong di restoran_ku_ di cabang Vancouver barat?" Tawarnya setelah menahan tawa.

Tasha yang sedang asyik menggunakan lipgloss barunya tersontak kaget, "Oz, kau sudah berapa kali kuingatkan sih? Aku sedang diet!" Omelnya yang memang selalu menjaga kesehatan. Biasalah, anak muda gaul zaman sekarang. Selalu merasa gendut dan ingin diet. Tidak sadar kalau badannya sudah seperti korek api.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Tash? Makanan gratis tidak boleh dibuang-buang! Benar, kan, Pab?" Tyrone langsung bersemangat, sambil tertawa menepuk bahu Pablo.

Pablo mengangguk cepat, "_That's right, man_," Ujarnya singkat. "Kau tetap cantik kok, Tash, tidak perlu berlebihan dietnya." Kali ini ia berujar pada Tasha. Yang langsung membuat Tasha cemberut.

Austin langsung tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, Tash, ada menu spesial diet."

Mata Tasha membulat. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan Austin menjawab kekaguman Tasha. Kini mata Austin melirik salah satu sahabatnya yang malah asyik tenggelam dengan laptop dihadapannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Austin menepuk bahu Uniqua. Ia memang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Reputasi seorang anak yang rajin tidak boleh jatuh. Makanya Uniqua selalu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Terserah padamu saja." Jawabnya singkat, masih menatap laptop.

.

.

* * *

Pernah dengar tentang _crew_? Bukan _crew_ TV. Tapi _crew_. Segerombolan penari yang menari dan membentuk sebuah geng. Mereka, Pablo, Tyrone, Austin, Uniqua, dan Tasha adalah _street dancers_ paling ditakuti di wilayah Vancouver. _Crew_ ini terbentuk karena mereka sama-sama anak jalanan. Tidak sekolah sejak _middle high_. Mereka membentuk suatu _crew _bernama; Back-or-digans.

Hari ini, adalah hari final StreeDance Competition di Vancouver. Yang pesertanya meliputi seluruh Kanada. Pastinya mereka tidak mau kalah. Sejauh ini prestasi mereka tak pernah gagal. Tapi tidak pernah menyentuh bidang nasional, dan membawa mereka ke Hollywood. Inilah saatnya!

Pablo menekan tombol _play._

_Baby, there's something that I've got to tell you girl_

_It just may be the most important thing in the world_

_You know that I love you_

_And there's no one above you_

_But there is something I love even more than you_

Pablo memimpin barisan tarian. Mereka menari seperti disambar setan. Tak peduli kostum mereka seperti satpam. Yang penting mereka tidak terjatuh bagai kapal yang karam. Tapi serius deh, gaya mereka itu asik banget. Pablo, _leader _yang berwibawa. Austin, kreografer yang jenius. Uniqua, asisten kreografer yang andal. Tasha yang ahli nge-_dance_, dan Tyrone si seksi konsumsi yang selalu memesan makanan, mereka pasti menang di kompetisi nanti!

_It's making babies cry_!

_I makes me feel alive_

_Monster__ peek-a-boo_

_It makes them go boo-hoo_

_Making babies cry_

_Your mommy wave bye-bye_

_Your mommy wave bye-bye_

_When I'm making babies cry_

Juri-juri mulai terkesima. Tebukti dari mulut mereka yang terus menganga. Melihat gerakan Tyrone yang langsung muter-muter di tengah barisan, sambil mempraktekan gerakan tari saman. Lalu Pablo menari ala _street dance_, Austin dengan _robot style_, Tasha dengan gaya balet, dan Uniqua melakukan yoga. Mereka menari berbeda-beda dengan tempo yang sama, dan gerakan yang persis mirip.

Lalu sedetik kemudian berisan kembali terbentuk, mereka kembali kompak. Semua tarian dipraktekan. Mulai dari pantomim sampai jaipongan. Juri saja sampe ikutan geleng-geleng kepala! Lagu selesai, mereka langsung berhenti dengan gaya tengkurep, dan guling-guling. Membuat para juri dan penonton saling bertepuk tangan riuh.

Pemberitahuan pemenang langsung diberitahukan lima menit setelahnya. Kurang lebih dua puluh lima _crew_ yang bertanding langsung gelagapan. "Dan SteeDance Competition dimenangkan oleh—" Sang pembawa acara menghentikan omongannya sejenak. "—Back-or-Digans!"

.

.

* * *

Tyrone menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya gelisah, menatap rumah yang lusuh dan kini harus ia tinggalkan. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bertahan hidup. Soal tinggal di mana, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting ia bisa makan saat ini.

"Tuan Tyrone?" Agen penjual rumah menghampirinya.

Mata Tyrone membelak, "Ya, mau dijual berapa rumah ini?"

"Sayang sekali, rumahmu tidak akan laku untuk dijual."

"APA?"

Agen penjual rumah itu menghela napas, kasihan melihat Tyrone yang menderita. "Masih ada lagi, ternyata rumahmu tidak memiliki surat izin. Minggu depan rumah ini akan digusur."

"APA?"

Agen penjual rumah itu menepuk bahu Tyrone, lalu tersenyum kasihan. "Tidak perlu membayar, anggap saja sebagai belas kasihan." Ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tyrone yang syok terpaku.

Ia—ingin mati rasanya.

CUT!

"Yak, bagus sekali, Tyrone." Sutradara bertepuk tangan dari balik kamera kepada Tyrone yang masih berekspresi hope-less.

Tyrone tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Mr. Odie." Ujarnya.

Ya, dia adalah seorang artis besar. Debut pertamanya adalah saat tampil bersama Pablo, Austin, Uniqua dan Tasha saat mereka masih 9 tahun. Dalam film '_Elementary School With no Music_'. Seorang pelajar yang suram bermasa depan tak jelas. Hobinya bergalau ria. Tetapi film itu malah jadi _box office_ yang bertahan di peringkat satu selama 5 tahun lamanya. Rencananya sih mau dibuat sekuel, tapi tidak jadi karena sutradaranya bunuh diri gara-gara kaget karyanya bisa nge_trend_ begitu.

Kembali ke topik. Mereka selalu bersama sejak syuting itu. Lalu walaupun dikontrak oleh _Production House_ yang berbeda, mereka selalu nongkrong di tempat yang sama. Dan mereka juga tidak pernah ketinggalan muncul di _TeeMagazine_. Mereka adalah remaja paling _cool _saat ini.

"Yo, Ty," Austin menyapa Tyrone, memberikan salam hangat.

Tyrone, si idola remaja, membalas salam hangat sahabat karibnya itu. "Mana Pab, Uniqe, dan Tash?" Tanyanya sambil menatap sekeliling lokasi syuting film Un-payable. Yang membintang Tyrone dan Chris Pine.

"Di Club 9010." Jawabnya sambil nyengir, lalu mengantar Tyrone ke mobil BMW seri terbarunya.

Yeah, mereka adalah genk artis paling terkenal se-dunia. Mengalahkan Trustin kabarnya bintang muda itu rela mengorbankan apa saja asal bisa masuk genk mereka. Memang tak heran sih, Tyrone, digilai banyak remaja-remaja. Lalu Pablo si _Celebrity Chef_—artis yang merangkap sebagai koki, digemari anak muda dan ibu-ibu. Austin, meskipun muda ia punya perusahaan mobil terbesar. Tasha selalu membintangi film-film _box office_ segala genre. Dan Uniqua, tak udah dibicarakan lagi, ia sudah mengalahkan Thumbelina Jolly.

.

.

* * *

Ya, kalian bisa menjadi apa saja bersama teman-teman kalian. Sekalipun berawal dari hal sepele, kalian bisa menguasai dunia. Bisa menjelajah apa saja di dunia ini. Hanya dengan bermimpi, berambisi dan berusaha.

Sekarang, Pablo, Tyrone, Austin, Uniaqua dan Tasha sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Austin. Mereka tertawa bersama di dekat perosotan rumah Austin.

"Hey, hari ini kita mau menjadi apa?"

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
